Twilight's Shadow
by Obsidian Feather
Summary: Do you even know what 'Forever' implies? Twilight has a new twist. In my own words. SasuSaku


_Out of sheer request I'm writing this piece of crap. This sucks really badly, even for being loosely based on the Twilight series and Naruto. Flame and I hunt you down and eat your brain. I so hate using this famous writer plot._

**Twilight's Shadows**

**Ch. One: And We Meet**

I didn't want to be too early for school; that would probably dawn myself geek for the rest of my school life and yet, I really didn't want to be stuck in the tiny housing with my father longer than I had too. I shifted on my jacket; it was a crimson red like a lot of the other clothing I possessed.

It was raining lightly when I finally made it out the door, tripping over my own feet in the process. Using the house key, I locked up and jogged for my truck. As I stepped into a puddle, soaking my new flats; I felt an unnerving hollow feeling of loss. I missed the shifting sands of Suna and it's hot sun that always gave my pasty skin a light tan. Stupid overcast Konoha. I stuck out my tongue at the clouds.

The inside of my pathetic excuse for a driving machine was a nice soothing warm. My father or Hana had obviously changed it quite a bit. I doubt this kind of fancy leather seating was available in the year 1953. It started easily, even the ancient looking radio worked.

xxxx

A few moments later, I found the high school. Konoha Memorial. It was just off the main road, like every other important building in the small town. It was a tall building of rust colored bricks. I wondered if any of the teachers had noticed the spray paint dedication to a creepy design of what appeared to be the principle.

A parked and started my search for what should be the front office. I found it easily as I entered. A room at side sat with the words 'FRONT OFFICE' carved into the wood wall. The words were high- lighted in black paint.

Inside was heavenly warm, more than I prayed for. I inwardly jumped with glee.

Warmth... yeah!

This room was a little small with a few padded chairs in tiny waiting area. A small desk sat near a closed door with the words, Principle's Office. Oh, the guy the artists drew.

A small woman with brown hair pulled back with a kerchief, glanced up at me. "May I help you, dear?"

She didn't even look that much older than myself. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

A pregnant pause followed.

"Oh! chief Haruno's daughter from Suna!"

Great, they knew me. Mr. Haruno's daughter with his backstabbing wife, home at last.

The woman passed me a piece of paper with my schedule and the basic rules of the school. I skimmed through the tiny typing as she dragged on about something about me having to make some changes in my classes and the possibility of chorus.

She handed me a map of the school's hallways after marking the best routes and gave me a slip for each classes teacher to sign.

When, I finally made it out of the cramped room, Other students were arriving a piling into the hallways.

I joined a traffic flow and followed them to my first class.

Let hell begin.

xxxx

The classroom was very small. They were two girls in the room other than myself, a pale skinned brunette with hair in buns and red haired girl with also very pale skin. At least, I wouldn't be a complete sore thumb, though I had yet to see a pink-haired person around.

I passed my slip to the teacher, a brown haired man with a scar drifting across his nose. His skin was quite dark. His name plate merely said 'Iruka.'

"So, the famous Sakura returns?" He asked with a silly grin across his features. I blushed before finding my seat, an empty desk in the back.

I suddenly realized that my class was English as a reading list flopped on to my desk. A boy with brown-hair pulled into a ponytail gave a slight wave. Oh.

Scanned the page. I read all of these back at Suna central. A odd feeling of glee came over me. Maybe, school wouldn't be so bad.

The bell rang.

xxxx

The rest of the morning passed in about the same ideals. Suna was really ahead of Konoha in education.

My math teacher, Ebisu- sensei, who I hated anyway, was the only teacher that made me stand... all day, and introduce myself. Blushing, I tripped back to my seat. I planned Ebisu's death for the rest of class.

I started to recognize faces after a while and even uttered a couple of 'heys'. I few would ask how I liked my new school. I lied...a lot.

The red-haired girl from English sat next to me in math and French and walked to the Cafe' with me at the lunch bell. She was a inch taller than me and highly recognizable with her thick waves of red-neon hair. Dyed, I guessed.

We found a seat at a lunch table with a lot of her friends, who she made me introduce myself too. The brown-haired boy from English gave me a nod from down the table.

I was trying to talk with the four of them, when I spotted them.

They sat far from the other people in the Cafe'. There was five of them and unlike the rest of the people in the room they didn't even glance at me, let alone gawk.

They didn't even look a like. Of the boys there was a muscular looking blond with big- blue eyes and a laughing face, next to him was a skinner looking black haired boy and the last was a boy with untidy feathery- looking raven-hair.

The girls consisted of tall females. One had a curvy body that killed anyone's self esteem just by looking at her. Her hair was a shimmering blackish purple that hung somewhere near the midway past her shoulders. The other also had a startling body with a long wave of platinum blond that hung with a soft wave at the back of her knees.

Yet, they all looked a like with their chalky skin and dash of purple under their eyes, It looked like they hadn't had a lot of sleep in a long while. Noses so straight.. faces perfect. Yet, this isn't why I couldn't look away.

These faces were so, inhumanly beautiful. I wondered if they were craved my angels.

They were all looking away from each other. Suddenly, the blond girl slide from her seat to the trash can with a step that belonged on a cat walk in front of fashion designers. She dumped the untouched food and passed through the back door quickly.

"Who are they?" I asked to anyone in earshot. My voice sounded so breathless. The girl those name I forgot looked up and he looked at her. The feathery- haired boy. He looked at nameless for a second before his dark onyx eyes flickered to my emerald ones.

He looked away quickly.

My eyes dropped.

Nameless giggled. "That was Sasuke Hatake. The rest are Sai, Naruto, Ino and Hinata Hatake."

She glanced at me, " They all live with Dr. Hatake."

The beautiful boy was now picking at a bagel and ripping it too shreds. His mouth moved quickly, yet the other stilled looked away.

I suddenly remembered nameless's name, Karin.

" They're so, good looking."

Karin giggled again.

"Yep! They just moved here two year's ago from some Rain country town."

As I looked, at the raven-haired again, he too glanced up. Curiosity was etched on to his features. I looked away, my face reddening.

" Who's the boy with the hair that looks like Raven's feathers?" I asked. He was still was staring at me with something like frustration on his pretty face.

" That's Sasuke-kun. He's gorgeous of course but, he doesn't date. The girl's here aren't good- looking enough for him."

She snorted and pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. I raised a pink- eyebrow. I guessed Sasuke – _kun_ had turned her down.

I had to bite my lip hard to keep my smile from forming. Sasuke's face had finally turned away now, but I could have sworn he was smiling too.

xxxxx

_Omg. You didn't expect the whole story to look like Twilight exactly. Oh. Don't. Sue. Me._

_Hope you enjoyed request-er._

_I tried to put it in my words. Think of it as Twilight with a twist._

_- Mioyo_


End file.
